Back To Hogwarts
by FaberryLuvr
Summary: Santana know's her way around Hogwarts better than the Weasly twins. Her best friend is Quinn Fabray, she's a prefect's and is also stunningly good at magic. Santana has it all, except for one thing, Brittany Pierce the witty, kind girl from Hufflepuff.
1. The House Elves

"Seriously, the guy couldn't get more ridiculous. I mean does he have to strut around like he's all that? He makes the rest of you look like complete dusche bags you know?" Quinn Fabray said quite bluntly to Santana as the two stalked through dark corridors.

Dim candle's floated overhead, lighting the hall's just enough so that people weren't tripping over their own feet. It was frigidly cold in the castle and Quinn had to keep telling her brain to stop herself from shivering. Wasn't a winter cloak supposed to warm your god damn body anyway?

Quinn clutched the fabric closer to her body as she icily glared at her best friend out of the corners of her hazel eyes. It was Santana's fault anyways that she was out after hours freezing her ass off. The Latina had let slip that she had suspicion that, that little Malfoy shit was going to try and duel Harry Potter at midnight in the trophy room. And being the perfect Slytherin prefect that she was Santana had to try and put a stop to this, dragging Quinn along for back up.

'You never know Q, the kid could have some funny spell's up his sleeve. And I don't even know who he's bringing as his second. I could be in big trouble if I'm out numbered. Even if we're house mates Slytherins don't take to kindly to anybody trying to stop any diabolical plan's that they have.' Quinn tried to counter the argument by pointing out that Draco _was _just a stupid first year. And that he probably was just going to bring those dumb goons of his along for the ride. But Santana wasn't going to have any of it, so like a good friend Quinn agreed to tag a long. Beside's it was a perk to think that if they did catch Malfoy and Potter that both Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be thrown a bone. Quinn didn't want her first year as a Ravenclaw prefect to be uneventful. She was determined to catch as many student's out of bed as she could. And if she was able to sack over 50 house point's within the first week she would go down as a legend.

"He's an asshole I know. Not much better than that slimy father of his. But he's part of my house so I'm just going to have to accept it. I swear that kid is so dim witted that he should have been placed in god damn Hufflepuff." Santana spat as they rounded a corner and began to head up a flight of stairs. Their breath rose as they panted, practically bounding up the staircase. Both girls stopped at the sixth floor and proceeded to head down another dimly lit hallway.

"This had better be worth it Lopez or I swear to god I will kill you." Quinn said as they quickened their pace, finally nearing the trophy room. "Lumos." The blond muttered under her breath before coming to a halt in front of a rather large wooden door. The great door was decorated by ancient iron nails, a rather large golden "H" was crested in the middle of it.

"Okay this is it." Santana panted under her breath. "Raise your want Q, and on the count of three I'm going to open the door and you stun them." Quinn silently nodded in agreement and Santana refocused her attention to the door. "One... Two, Three!" The Latina practically shouted before grabbing the large brass handle and wrenching the door open.

Once Santana had successfully thrown open the door Quinn shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" She swiftly aimed and flicked her wand at a dark shadow that began to advance upon the duo. The was a loud "Oomph" heard which was accompanied by the echoing smack of somebody's body landing on the cold hard stone floor.

Quinn sighed and looked around. The room was not lit and it appeared as though there wasn't anybody else in the room other than Santana, herself and of course their attacker. "Lumos." Quinn chanted before walking over to the body, kneeling down and hovering over it. "Berry? What in gods name are you doing here?" Quinn practically shrieked.

"Ugh, of course the hobbit has to be in here! I bet she's trying to catch those loser's too." Santana sneered in Rachel's direction. The poor girl was currently laying face down on the floor. "Just leave her here Q, she want's to show off to everybody by catching Potter. One of those Weasly twin's must have let slip that he was going to duel Draco tonight. Rupaul here must have heard the gossip and thought it would be her chance to get on top. After all everybody hates her." Santana turned on her heel as Quinn muttered something under here breath and pointed her wand at Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn for showing some kindness." Rachel said, brushing off her skirt dramatically as she stood, glaring in the Latina's direction. "But if you don't mind my asking I would..." The small diva trailed off as footsteps echoed throughout the hallway outside of the room. Quickly Rachel ran behind Quinn and grabbed the sleeve of her robe. "Nobody can see me here. I'm not a prefect and I can't be out of bed right now." Rachel whined in a slight whisper.

"Oh just leave her here. Should teach her a lesson!" Santana said throwing her arms up in the air. Quietly the Latina walked over to the door and peered outside. "Filch." She muttered to them before turning around and walking next to Quinn. "Everybody just act calm and let me do the talking."

All was silent except for the approaching footsteps of the grubby old Squib. However just as Filch was about to reach out and push the large door open his cat meowed in the distance. "Have you found those trouble makers, my sweet?" He asked her. Once again there was a loud meow and the disappearing footsteps of Filch. Rachel let go of the breath that she had been holding and took a few hesitant steps away from the blond girl.

"Well, thanks for petrifying me Quinn. And Santana I really do enjoy your rude comments towards me but it seems as though it is time for me to head back to the dormitory. I will see you two sometime in the near future I suppose." And with that Rachel took off out the door like a bullet from a gun. Santana turned to Quinn, a quizzical look on her face before shrugging and turning to leave.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self that morning at breakfast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed in the light of the sun that was cast down from the enchanted ceiling over head. The four long house tables were packed with chattering students. At the top of the Great Hall the staff sat along a table facing towards the students. This morning it seemed as though Professor Quirrel and Professor Mcgonagal were having a very happy chat. Both of their faces lit up as they laughed with one another. The only teacher who seemed in a bitter mood was Snape, who was currently scowling at his sausage. But this wasn't out of the ordinary.

Quinn and Santana walked past the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Santana never quite felt like eating with her fellow housemates. Especially since Malfoy was now sitting there, looking as proud as ever. He got away with sneaking out last night. Santana thought to herself glancing over at the vain young boy.

Quinn was currently looking down at her plate angrily. Laughter had broken out over at the Hufflepuff table. Their ghost, the friar, was currently making an attempt to sing opera. This seemed as though it delighted the children over at the Hufflepuff table but it was giving both Quinn and Santana and instantaneous migraine.

Just as Santana was about to turn to Quinn to discuss her disdain for the Hufflepuff's a voice broke out from close behind her. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if either of you would like to sign this petition form.

Santana turned around ready to make a snippy comment and tell this person to screw off, that her and her friend were trying to have a bloody conversation. But when she saw who the voice belonged to she found herself at a loss of words.

Brittany Pierce stood before them. Her long arm stretched, elegant fingers gripped a sheet of paper that seemed to have a few signatures on it. Santana found that her body could not move. Honestly in all of her life she had never found herself as attracted to anybody as she is to Brittany. She had always admired her from afar. Not daring to make any moves to get to know the blond better.

Brittany was the most popular girl in the Hufflepuff House. She was very quick with charms and was an excellent Chaser. She had been the captain for the Hufflepuff team ever since her second year when she was allowed to join and play. And she was absolutely, breath takingly beautiful. Santana reasoned that Brittany was probably the only Hufflepuff who's presence she could stand.

Quinn knew of Santana's crush of course. Whenever they passed the Pierce girl in the hallway Santana always pointed her out. During breakfast and dinner times if Brittany was present Santana would spend her time staring at the blond girl rather than eating her food. Last year during a Quidditch match Santana had made Slytherin loose the game. The Latina couldn't bring herself to hit the Bludger in Brittany's direction. And it just so happened that Brittany was the best chaser in all of Hogwarts. Quinn had remembered how much crap Santana had gotten from her fellow team mates after that game. After all she had lost them the House Cup. And now Brittany was in front of them.

She wore a white collard shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She also wore a short black skirt that ended mid thigh and black heels. He long blond hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, blond strands strayed from the hair tie and hung loosely around her face. She wore long dangling blue earrings that matched her ears perfectly. The same eyes that seemed to be staring into Santana's soul.

"Uh, yeah sure thats cool I guess." Santana muttered, tearing herself away from Brittany's gaze. The tall blond flashed a crooked smile as she watched Santana sign. "What's this for anyway?" Santana asked pushing the paper and her quill towards Quinn.

"Well there are house-elves here in the castle you know. Over one hundred. They all cook and clean for us but we never see them because they are so secretive. I'm trying to raise awareness because I think it's unfair that they have to work all the time and the people that they work for, us, are never able to say thank you for their services. It seems like bad manners on our part. Not only that but the aren't even paid. It's unfair and I want to set them free." Brittany ended, smiling brightly.

"Wow, that's like so sweet of you." Santana said lamely, looking back over at Brittany. "In fact that's really interesting. If you ever need help sometime I will totally lend a had. We could make them little present's or something. It would be really great to help you, help the houselves." Santana reached for the paper that Quinn had been signing and handed it back to Brittany.

Brittany smiled down at Santana. "Would you really help me? It really is hard doing this by myself. People usually just turn me down and tell me its a dumb cause." In reality Santana agreed with what the other student's were thinking. It was lame, house elves didn't want to be freed or thanked, it was just in their nature. But it seemed as though God was trying to tell Santana something by sending Brittany over to where her and Quinn were sitting. Santana was prepared to take this opportunity and spend as much time getting to know Brittany as she could.

"Yeah, whenever you want help just come find me. I will be glad to join you and your quest on setting the house elves free."Brittany thanked Santana once more before turning away to go hunt down more Ravenclaws to sign her form.

"Seriously Santana?" Quinn asked and eyebrow raised high. "You have a house elf **AT YOUR HOUSE**! And I know damn well that you have never wanted to set him free..."

Santana just sat there, a goofy grin plastered on her face as she clutched her fork and stared up at the ceiling. "Today is going to be a good day Q." She said before rising from the table and turning to head out of the Great Hall. She wanted to get to class early today. Slytherins had a double block of Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

**So what do you guys think so far? Any idea's? I want to make this an adventure story as well as romance. But I'm sort of tapped for idea's when it come's to things such as Hogwarts adventures. So help me out! What should Santana do with her whole Brittany crush? Send me your idea's in a message or even better A REVIEW! Oh and by the way, the rating is T right now but I'm pretty sure that will change in time. Once San and Britt start getting to know each other. After all these two will never be able to control themselves from getting their sweet lady kisses on. Thanks guys R&R.**


	2. Potions Class

**Thank you everybody that reviewed. I really enjoyed your compliments. But seriously if you are going to burn a fanfiction then why continue reading it? Please if you are just going to bring down the story then don't bother with it, it's rude. Anyway, thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed. I recently watched the third movie so I'm feeling a little bit on an HP/Glee kick right now. In the future I probably won't update this often. And on the Rachel Quinn thing, I was never going to make them a couple in this fanfic. Not that I don't love them together, "Quick" just seemed more reasonable a couple for this particular story. So please guys keep R&R it really pumps me up to write more. :)**

* * *

Santana sat patiently in the potions room waiting for the other student's to arrive. 'Maybe coming in this early was a bad idea after all.' She thought to herself glumly before resting her head down on the surface of the stone table. It was quite cold in the dungeons and the air felt heavy from the fumes of mysterious concoctions. Snape sat in the back of the room, head ducked down as he scribbled grades onto students papers.

As student's began to trickle into the room Santana felt her heart racing wildly in her chest. She was really hoping that her discussion with Brittany that morning may have triggered some kind of friendship between the two girls. Biting her lip Santana turned her body to face the dungeon door. Maybe if she could catch Brittany's eye then the blond would feel more comfortable to the idea of sitting next to her.

A few seconds later, to Santana's dismay, Puck came barging through the large wooden door, pushing Cedric Diggory into the wall as he did so. "Look out punk." Puck spat at the poor Hufflepuff boy before hurrying over to take his usual seat next to Santana. The Latina inwardly groaned as she turned to face her so called friend.

"I really have no idea what Q sees in you." Santana said bluntly before moving her books so that Puck could set his down.

"Sorry." Puck muttered throwing his hands up defensively. "I didn't see you at breakfast today, where did you run off to? Quinn said that you finally talked to, you know..." At this he jerked his thumb backwards. Santana turned to see that Brittany had taken a seat at the table in back of them, sitting at her side was her ever faithful best friend, Finn Hudson. The boy was sporting a goofy grin as he relayed some story to Brittany about how he managed to get ten points taken away earlier that morning. Apparently he had tracked mud through the corridors after practicing for Quidditch tryouts, which were happening later that week. Filch had seen the mess that the boy left and automatically taken points away. He had just got done washing the floors before Finn had dirtied them up again.

Santana scoffed at the boy. He was such a simpleton, nobody that dumb should have the right to make Brittany smile and laugh like that. "Yeah, I talked to her. But it wasn't about anything worth noting, so shut your mouth." Santana said, poking Puck harshly in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Alright class, there will be no more discussion. Today you are going to work in pairs. You are to going to make an anti-paralysis potion. I will be coming around the room to observe your work. Any mistakes and you will loose points on your over all grade." Snape turned around signifying that they were to get started.

"I hate potions, recipes are so confusing I never get them right. I'm going to flunk this class for sure." Santana heard Brittany whispering to Finn. Grinning ear to ear she turned to face the Hufflepuff duo.

"I wouldn't mind helping you Pierce. You know, if you like needed the help or something. Not that I would know..." Santana winced at how utterly stupid she sounded.

Brittany however either didn't notice Santana's idiocy or she chose to ignore it because she looked enthralled with the idea that Santana was willing to help her with her potions dilemma. "It would be great if you helped me. Snape makes it a point in every class to show us all just how spectacularly your potions are. I would be honored to be your partner, Santana."

Santana practically melted right then and there as her named spilled from Brittany's lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she watch Brittany rise from her seat next to Finn and walk up next to the Latina. "Wow, thats really great." Santana said, mentally slapping herself for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day.

"Guess that means you and me are working together buddy." Said Finn smiling brightly at his new found partner. Santana watched happily as Finn beckoned wildly for Puck to come sit next to him. The Jewish boy looked as though he had taken a bite of a particularly sour lemon as he made his way over to Finn, making sure to send one last furious glance at Santana.

"Okay well I think I'm going to go get the ingredients and you look up the recipe. I will be back." Santana got up and headed towards a large wooden cabinet that held most of the potion's ingredients. Snape had written what ingredients they needed on a small black board in the back of the room. The Latina had no problem finding everything for the potion and was quickly back at the blond girls side.

"Got it." Santana said awkwardly before unloading everything at the table. Brittany was leaning over her book looking perplexed. Santana smiled watching as the blond bit her lip, her nose scrunched up cutely as she read from the book. "Having some trouble?" Santana questioned, moving to look over Brittany's shoulder.

"Um yeah, I guess I forgot what potion we are supposed to be making. Is this right?" Brittany asked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the page she was looking at. On this particular page there was a fairly gruesome picture of a man who looked like he was going through a very painful experience. Blood seemed to be seeping from his eyes and it looked as though his stomach was sprouting another limb.

"No, this isn't the right one Brittany." Santana said snickering and pointed at the top of the page. "This potion is called Informis Mortis, which in Latin means a hideous death. We are looking for an anti-paraylisis potion." Santana reached over Brittany's shoulder and flipped through the pages until she laded on the right one. "Here we are, lets get started."

Pretty soon the room was full of gurgling cauldrons and green smoke. Finn and Puck seemed as though they were having a tough time with making the potion correctly. The potion was supposed to turn a sickly green color when the mandrake leaves were added. Instead theirs had turned a deep purple and was beginning to over flow over the side of Finn's cauldron.

"Look out I think it's going to blow." Santana heard Finn shout from behind them, a frustrated groan escaped Puck's lips. Santana noticed Brittany had turned to watch the scene unfold. The blond was giggling at the stupidity of her best friend and how he always seemed to make a fool of himself. However Santana focused her attention on the task at hand. She was trying to impress Brittany after all, and she wouldn't do that if she ended up screwing everything up. She didn't want the blond to get another bad grade on her potions lesson. After all recipes confused her and Santana got where she was coming from. Potion's class was just something the Latina understood, Herbology on the other hand was not one of her strong suits.

By the end of class Snape had scolded Finn and Puck many times. Both of them had earned a failing grade and Puck looked as though he was about to blow a fuse from frustration. Moving onto Brittany and Santana the potions master looked admiringly at what they had concocted. "10 point's to Slytherin and 5 points to Hufflepuff for the excellent work done here. I only wish there were more kid's in this room who weren't so dim witted. You two were the only ones to do this correctly, congratulations." He drawled, and with that he moved on to the next pair of students who looked just as clueless as Puck and Finn.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we did so well." Brittany squealed before wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's neck. A lopsided grin was plastered on Santana's face as she dug her face into Brittany's blond locks and hugged her back.

"Yeah, wow I can't believe how well we did either!" Santana said, trying her best to sound surprised. To act like she hadn't tried very hard on this at all. When in reality she had never tried so hard to perfect a potion in her entire life. Santana inhaled deeply as Brittany pulled away. She smelt beautiful almost like perfection. It was hard to put a match to what Brittany smelt like in all honesty. It reminded Santana of peaches in the summer time. When the air is hot and thick and peaches are at their ripest. When you take that first bite and an overflow of sweet juice spills over the skin of the fruit and into your mouth. How its refreshing and delicious and you feel content with the summer air wrapped around you. Thats how Brittany smelt to her.

Santana felt like she had been drugged. Dumbly she stared at Brittany as the blond stared shyly back at her. Light blue eyes piercing into her dark brown ones. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments before Brittany took a step backward and knelt over the table to pick up her books.

"Thanks again Santana. If you ever need anything from me don't be afraid to ask. And don't hesitate if you want to talk. After all we have a lot of planning to do if we want to set those house elves free." With that she spun around, books clutched in her arms and left with the rest of the class. Santana just stood, stunned, watching her walk away.

* * *

"You are SUCH a fucking dork Santana. I can't believe you actually asked to be her potions partner. She is clueless, when it comes to that subject. I had potions with Hufflepuffs last year and her and Finn would always be ruining whatever it was we were supposed to make." Quinn stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. "It was pathetic, honestly."

Santana could feel her face growing hot as she glared at Quinn. How dare she make fun of Brittany? She didn't have any right. Just because she was a Ravenclaw and that apparently meant she was smarter than the rest of the school, didn't give her the authority to say people were stupid. Sure Santana thought Hufflepuffs were stupid in general. But Brittany was different, right?

"Just shut up and eat your salad Q." Santana muttered, her eyes wandering over to the Hufflepuff table where Brittany sat laughing and talking with her fellow classmates.

"It's idiotic how much you dig that chick Santana. I mean you are borderline obsessed. Always checkin' her out when you think she's not looking. You aren't as subtle as you like to think you are, ya know." Puck said, his arm wrapped around Quinn's waist.

"Screw you guys, I am not obsessed! And I am so done talking with you two tonight. I have a shit load of homework to do anyway. See you guys tomorrow." Santana pushed away her beef stew, which she had barely touched and rose from the table. Quietly she stuffed her hands into her robe pockets and headed off towards the dungeons.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging from chains. A fire was cackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs.

Santana however decided not to partake in any conversation with her house mates and moved right through to the girls dormitory.

Santana was in bed before anybody else that night. This was partly because she didn't want to hear Puck taunting her about Brittany one more time, and partly because she wanted to get a start on her homework, which she was overloaded with.

Santana sat on her four poster and flicked through her copy of "Magical Herbs and Where to Find Them". She thought she should start with Herbology since it was her worst subject.

Hours had passed since Santana had begun her attempt at finishing homework.

The brunette groaned as she tried to concentrate on the words on the page. Thoughts of Brittany just kept popping up into her head. Frustrated Santana pushed the book away and muttered "screw this" under her breath. Then she pulled a new bottle of scarlet ink out of her bedside cabinet as well as a blank sheet of parchment. She then dipped her quill into the ink and scribbled down on the parchment...

_Dear Brittany,_

_I know it's late but I need your help with something very important!_

_This cannot wait! I will be awaiting your owl._

_-Santana_

Santana rose suddenly fueled with adrenaline and hurried off to the owlery. She needed to find an owl that could deliver her message to Brittany and she needed it done quick.

* * *

The Latina sat squatting in silence. Darkness surrounded her, the only noise was the soft flutter of wings from over head. Santana deeply exhaled into the night, her breath was hot against the frigid cold air. Soft snow was falling from the cloud's over head and Santana was just about ready to call it quits on her "Brittany Plan". But as fate would have it just as she was rising to leave the snow white owl that she had sent to deliver the message came flying back into the owlery and perched itself on the rail in front of Santana.

With shaking hands she withdrew the message form the birds beak and opened it with hesitant fingers. Her eyes drinking in the words that her crush had written.

* * *

The tall blond stood waiting by the Hospital wing. Her back lent against the stone wall. Candle's flicked dimly in the darkness overhead. Every time somebody walked by Brittany would try to blend in with the shadows. She was breaking the rules by being out of bed this late. But Santana seemed like she really needed help with something. So she agreed to meet up with the brunette and told her that she would be waiting by the Hospital Wing.

Once again Brittany heard footsteps coming toward her. Scared she turned away and tried to make it look like she was part of the wall. A hand grasped her shoulder and the blond turned around, knowing that Santana had finally arrived.

"Sorry that it took me so long. I was up at the owlery. I tried to run as fast as I could." Brittany noticed that Santana seemed to be out of breath. So she just smiled and nodded at the smaller girl.

"What did you need help with?" She whispered as Santana took her hand and tugged her down the hallway.

"Revenge." Santana said a smile tugging at her lips as she heard Brittany gasp. "Oh don't worry it's Filch that I need revenge on. That jerk gave me a detention the other day just because I might have pantsed him in the hallway. But hey it was a great prank. The guy just can't take a joke."

Brittany just followed behind letting herself be tugged to god knows where. Whatever Santana had in store for them it sounded like it was against the rules. Brittany had never gotten in trouble in her life and quite honestly she didn't want to start tonight. But Santana had helped her with Potions, so she owed her one.

Suddenly they were stopped and Santana had a wicked grin spread across her face. Without warning the brunette pulled a stink pellet out of her pocked and threw it hard, into the distance. A loud clanging was heard followed by Filch's voice which rang out in the hallway. "Who's there? Peeves? I am going to get you this time! Just wait until the headmaster finds out about this! You ruined a suit of armer you god damn nuisance!"

Santana giggled into her hand before tugging Brittany into a nearby door. "Welcome to Filches office." Santana muttered before letting go of Brittany's hand and walking deeper into the room. Brittany had never been inside Filch's office before, it was a place most students avoided.

The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp that was dangling from the ceiling. A faint smell of fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls and from their labels Santana could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Santana smiled to herself as she saw her own name standing out in dark black ink on one of the labels.

She turned to Brittany who was looking around the room hesitantly. "Thats where Filch keeps all the junk he steals from students." She whispered pointing her finger in the direction of Filch's desk. "Whenever he thinks a student is in possession of an item that they shouldn't be he stuffs it in there. Q and I frequently visit while he isn't around. Sometimes you find great pranking stuff like stink pellets. A couple of years back I climbed up to the 8th floor late at night and just let go of helium balloons and threw stink pellets over the side of the railing. I had Filch convinced that it was Peeve's doing..." Santana snickered to herself at the memory and strolled over to Filches desk. Eyes gazing over the surface Santana noticed something she had never seen before. It looked like a hand drawn map of the castle made up on many pieces of parchment. The top read, "**_My Discoveries at Hogwarts_**". Santana grinned and took the pieces of parchment.

"Come on, I've found something good." She said excitedly, grabbing Brittany's hand and rushing them out the door. "Do you know someplace safe where we can look at this? Santana asked, once they were safely out of Filch's domain. She held the map up so that Brittany could get a better look at it.

The blond just looked at the parchment, trying to figure out what it was and why Santana thought it was so important. "Yeah, the Hufflepuff common room would be fine, nobody is ever up this late." Brittany said slowly.

"Great take me there!" Santana whispered, grinning to herself at the thought if being alone in the Hufflepuff common room with Brittany Pierce.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led them down the main stairway and into the central hall. By now everybody had cleared away and the castle seemed to be deserted. Brittany then led them down another staircase to the dungeon level. Santana realized that this was a part of the castle she had never ventured to before. Mostly because she had never been interested enough in the Hufflepuffs to go searching for their common room.

Down another dark hallway they went, hand in hand. Santana couldn't quite focus on anything other than how much her hand was sweating and how close in proximity her and the Pierce girl were. Suddenly they came to a halt at the end of the hallway. To the left was another corridor that at the end had a giant painting of a bowl of fruit. But in front of her there was a portrait of a plump looking wizard.

Brittany then turned to Santana looking concerned. "You've got to promise that you wont tell anybody the password." She stated, a look of hesitation in her eyes.

"Yea, thats cool I won't tell anybody." Santana said breathlessly, still disbelieving that this was actually happening to her.

"Well okay then, as long as I can trust you... Pinky swear?" Brittany asked holding up her pinky finger and looking Santana seriously in the eyes.

"Um, sure." The Latina muttered linking her pinky with the blonds. Instead of letting go the girls just let their hands fall between them. Santana could feel her face flushing as she looked at Brittany from the corners of her eyes.

"Blubbering Banshee." Brittany muttered under her breath, and the portrait swung open.

* * *

**R&R guys. Thanks.**


	3. The Kitchen

Santana gaped in astonishment as her and Brittany finally emerged into the Hufflepuff common room. It was unlike anyplace the Latina had been before. Yellow and black banners were strung from the ceiling and ended just before they reached the floor. Leather, fat armchairs surrounded a cozy looking fire. On small table's by the armchairs stood tall mugs which were filled to the top with what looked to be steaming liquid. A soft tune was carried throughout the room by a small harp that rested by the fireplace. Santana reasoned that it must have been charmed to do so.

Santana noticed that there were tunnels in the very back corners of the common room. The brunette slowly walked over to one of the tunnels, tugging Brittany along with her, their pinkies still entwined. Peering down she noticed small candle's lighting the way. At the very end of the tunnel there was a round wooden door with an bronze knocker. Santana smiled to herself as she was reminded of a hobbit's hole. Never had she thought that Rachel Berry deserved to be in Hufflepuff more than she did now.

"That's where the boy's dormitory is Santana, you don't want to go down there." Brittany said, chuckling slightly. The blond let go of Santana's pinkie and beckoned the Latina to follow her over to the fireplace. As they sat down Santana was overcome with warmth. The chair's had been heating up by the fire all night long. Santana could feel herself slowly becoming drowsy as the warmth of the chair over took her body. She was beginning to forget why she had Brittany take her here in the first place.

"Here take this." Brittany whispered, handing Santana one of the mug's. The brunette gratefully grasped the mugs clay handle and drunk greedily. A hot sensation ran down her throat as she began to chug the liquid down, the Latina recongnized this as Firewhiskey. From the corner of her eye Santana could see the blond gazing at her while she gently pressed the glass against her lips and took a sip.

After she was done Santana placed the mug on a small table beside her and turned to Brittany. "Okay, let's get down to business." She said quietly, afraid to wake anybody up. Santana reached into her coat pocket to retrieve the hand drawn map. Once she had fished it out she lay it across a wooden coffee table in front of her. Anxious to see what Santana had stolen Brittany stood up from her chair and sank in next to Santana.

The brunette watched as the puzzled look on Brittany's face turned from confusion to bewilderment as she studied the map closer. As the blond leant in to get a better look her hair fell, concealing her face. "This is brilliant." Santana heard Brittany say as she flipped to another page of the map. "Santana this has like ever secret passageway in Hogwarts labeled on it. Look, there's even a passageway behind the one eyed witch statue that leads to Hogsmeade. We could go there whenever we want to, even at night!" Brittany turned to Santana, a brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Yeah I know. This may just be the best thing I've ever found." Santana said as she reached for another glass of Firewhiskey and began to down it. "Look here's the kitchen. I bet we could sneak in and get great food anytime we wanted!" Santana whispered excitedly. Between the proximity of her and Brittany Santana was becoming particularly giddy. And as she turned to face Brittany she was overcome with the sudden need to spill her feeling's to the tall beauty. 'Damn alcohol'. She thought bitterly, moving so that she was staring into the fire.

"You know. I am sort of hungry and from the look's of it the kitchen isn't very far away from here." Brittany muttered tracing her finger down a drawn corridor on the map that led from the Hufflepuff common room to the kitchen. It looked as though the kitchen was right down the hallway. Santana reasoned that it was more than likely behind the painting of the bowl of fruit. "I think we should go." Brittany stated, standing up and pulling Santana's hand along with her.

"Yeah, sure. What ever make's you happy. Not that I'm not happy with going to the kitchen. But it's just cool that you really want some food..."

'Oh god that may have been the lamest thing I have said all night.' Santana thought, becoming slightly angry with herself. It wasn't her fault that she was slightly buzzed and making worse decisions than she usually would. Okay maybe it was.

Before she knew it Santana was being dragged down the broad stone corridor, right outside the Hufflepuff common room. The wall's were brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food. As the reached the end of the corridor Santana found herself staring up at the giant painting of fruit in a large silver bowl.

"How do we get in?" Brittany asked, mainly to herself as she stared down at the map with a quizzical look on her face. "Tickle the fruit?" She muttered. "That can't mean literally, can it?" Santana watched as Brittany reached up towards the painting, stretched out her forefinger and tickled a huge green pair. Santana gaped in astonishment as the fruit began to laugh, and suddenly a large green door appeared where the fruit had just been. Brittany seized a handle that was attached to the door and pulled it open. For the third time that night the blond reached for Santana's hand and pulled her through.

Santana gazed in amazement at the room they had emerged into. It was enormous and high-ceilinged, mounds of glittering brass pots and pans were heaped around the stone walls, and large brick fireplace was at the other end of the room from where her and Brittany stood. As Santana looked around she noticed that the room had four very large, long tables in the center of it. These table's were positioned right under the Great Hall. Santana figured that during meal times the table's down here must be lined with food before they are magicked to the table's above.

Something very small then crashed into Santana's leg. Looking down she saw a flash of a bald head with big floppy ears before it scurried away. Scrunching up her nose Santana looked around thoroughly confused with what was going on. But when she looked up and saw Brittany with her eye's wide and her mouth slightly agape she became very aware of their current situation. Of course, the house-elves made the food for the students. It was only logically that they would be in the kitchen's preparing tomorrow's breakfast.

Bewildered that she hadn't noticed it before, Santana's eyes traveled around the kitchen. The Latina felt slightly taken aback as she finally noticed the thousands of little creatures which were currently scurrying around, pots filled with different delicacies clutched in their small hands. Any of the elves that took notice to Santana and Brittany's presence bowed and curtseyed as they walked by. They were all wearing uniforms which looked like dirty pillow cases with the Hogwarts crest stamped in the middle. At least they looked to be in better condition than Santana's house-elf at her own house. That creature had to be at least a thousand years old. It wore a dirty potato sack for clothing which looked to be just as old as the house-elf himself.

"Would you two lady's like any tea?" A small voice squeaked from Brittany's left side. Santana watched as Brittany knelt down and happily nodded at the small elf. Instantly, about six house-elves came trotting toward them, bearing a silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for Brittany and Santana, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

"How neat is this?" Santana said, kneeling down and taking a biscuit. "Is this where you guy's live?" Santana asked curiously as she bit down on the baked good.

"Yes miss, we house-elves are alway's put to work you see, it is a joy being here in the castle. We elves are quite lucky to be looked after by a great wizard such as Albus Dumbledore." The house-elf said, beaming up at Santana. "It is quite a treat when student's wander in to visit us. It alway's is quite fun to serve the good witches and wizards which attend here at this school. You see it is our top priority to make everybody happy. We never know if we are truly bringing joy to our master's until they wander in here and we are able to tend to them first hand."

Santana nodded at this as she stuffed the rest of the biscuit into her mouth, crumbs falling onto her cloak. She knew very well the extent in which house elves are willing to go to please their masters. They enjoy nothing more than being praised, a slight reward for all their hard work.

"But don't you guy's ever wish you were free?" Brittany questioned. At these words many house elves stopped what they were doing and turned to face Brittany, eyeing her as though she had said something terribly rude.

"Oh no miss. We house-elves live to serve. Why, if we were set free there would be nothing for us to do." It spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and Brittany looked slightly taken aback.

"Well it is terribly sweet of you all to do this for us. If it make's you guys so happy to have visitor's then it would be my pleasure to come down here more often. My dorm is close by and I would have no trouble sneaking out." Brittany smiled at the elf as a grin broke across it's face.

"Miss, that would be spectacular. It is a rare treat a rare treat indeed to see students. It would be ever so kind of you to come and visit us." The elf grasped Brittany's hand and shook it muttering his thanks. "But if you will excuse me for now I have lot's of work to do." At that the house-elf waved goodbye and scurried away.

As Brittany and Santana prepared to take their leave, many of the surrounding elves pressed in upon them, offering snacks to take back with them. The girls loaded their pockets and climbed back through the painting.

"Well that was interesting." Santana stated as they walked back through the portrait of the plump man.

"I can't believe they don't want to be freed!" Brittany said, scoffing at the fact that freedom was offered and then refused. "I just need to be able to show them that life is better when you aren't serving people."

Santana smiled at the adorableness that was Brittany. Who knew a girl could get so flustered over dumb house-elves. "How about this, since Christmas is coming up we could do something for them. Make present's or something." Santana offered to the blond, looking her in the eyes. "I bet they would love a gift. We could make homemade cookies or knit sweaters."

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arm's tightly around the brunette's waist. "That sound's like a great idea Santana." She muttered, smiling as the Latina returned the embrace. "You should stay the night." Brittany said softly as she pulled away from Santana.

Santana could feel her better judgement slipping away once again. She was still slightly drunk from the alcohol. And with the harp playing lightly in the background while candle's flickered dimly over head Santana reasoned that it would be a great idea to stay the night. With the way Brittany was looking at her, her hair slightly falling out of it's ponytail, her mouth slightly open and her cheek's flushed Santana literally could not resist the temptation.

"Lead the way." She said, to this Brittany slightly squealed and began to pull Santana down one of the tunnels.

* * *

Inside the dormitory was very dark and Santana could not see where she was going. Luckily she had Brittany by her side to guide her in the right direction.

"This is my bed." She felt Brittany mutter softly into her ear before pushing her down onto the four poster. The bed wasn't any different from the ones in the Slytherin dormitory, other than the fact that the blankets were more than likely decked in yellow and black rather than green and silver.

Santana's ears perked up as she heard Brittany's clothes collide with the floor. 'God, why are you torturing me like this?' Santana thought to herself as she wiggled out of her cloak and black dress pants. She then unbuttoned her collared shirt but decided to keep it on.

Santana then lay down on the bed and pulled the thick covered up over her body. They smelled slightly like Brittany and the Latina smiled at this.

Almost to suddenly Santana was aware that Brittany's weight now rested next to her. Blushing furiously she felt Brittany's long arm's wrap around her, pulling their body's flush against one another's. "You know," Santana bit her lip as Brittany's soft long legs entwined with her own, "no matter how weird this may sound I think you're really hot." Brittany stated bluntly, her mouth pressed to the crook of Santana's neck.

"Y-y-you do? I mean you're like really pretty too. Do you roll that way, no of course you don't. I mean look at you you're way to-". Santana was silences as she felt Brittany's mouth press against her own.

They stayed like that for a few second's before Santana pulled away, shocked at what had just occured. 'Just an innocent kiss, that was all that was. She probably does that with all her friends'. But as Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head and crashed their heated mouths together once more a little innocent kiss turned into several deeper more passionate ones.

Santana was absolutely lost in Brittany. Her pretty pink lips were so smooth and soft. Her mouth tasted sweet and warm. Her little pink tongue moved in ways Santana had never dreamed it could, things she'd never even thought of. It brushed lightly on the back of her teeth, and all over the sensitive roof of her mouth, flickering and swirling, going from wide and flat to thin and pointed in an instant. Santana wondered how many boys or girls Brittany had, had to have kissed to flick her tongue like that.

Everything in Santana's head in that instant seemed so fogged.

Santana pulled Brittany close to her, her arms wrapping neatly around the small of her waist, dragging her fingers along it slowly as she moved, making Brittany smile against her mouth. In response to the Latina she held Santana close as well, one long arm draped around her bronze shoulders and the other stroking up and down the line of her jaw. Brittany lay a few chaste kisses there making Santana shudder.

Santana ran her hands across Brittany's smooth back. The girl was wearing nothing but her panties and bra. The contours of her back and chest were just so perfect and gentle. She wanted to learn them with her eyes closed, to be able to attach the feel to the image of Brittany. She always remained careful however not to get too carried away with her touches. After all she really didn't know what was going on between them at this moment. They had just officially met earlier that day and yet here they were making out with more desire and passion than Santana had ever felt before in her life.

Brittany lay a barrage of openmouthed kisses over Santana's hair, face, and neck, and pressed herself so close Santana could feel the thundering beat of her heart matching her own.

Every nerve in Santana's body felt like it was on fire. Things were spinning, the air was hot. She was trying so hard to put her thoughts in some sort of coherent order but couldn't. She felt primal, animal, lustful and she couldn't think straight.

But as soon as it had began Brittany was pulling away. She felt the blond nuzzle her face into her hair and breath in deeply. Brittany's arm's were still wrapped around Santana's waist and she held her close. "Wow." She muttered.

In her mind the Latina agreed whole heartedly with that simple word. Never in her entire life had she thought that she would actually have the opportunity to kiss Brittany Pierce. And as the blond beauty began to breath heavily and drift off into a world of sleep Santana decided that as long as Brittany was willing she was going to do everything in her power to keep the blond by her side.

Each moment that she had spent with Brittany that day had been new and exciting. They were just beginning to learn thing's about each other, and Santana was determined to know everything about the beautiful Hufflepuff girl laying beside her. The Latina knew that that kiss had been just the beginning. As Santana closed her eyes she smiled thinking about what the future would hold for them.

* * *

_**Wahoo! An UPDATE! I feel like this chapter was rushed... It may have not come out that great because it is SO late and I am SO exhausted lol. But here it is anyway. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Stay in tune for many adventure's to come. I am promising, new found secrets around the castle. More adventures with Quinn, Rachel and Puck. QUIDDITCH! Visit's to Hogsmeade! Getting lost in the forbidden forest. Christmas time and much much more. Keep giving me ideas too guys, you all have bloody brilliant imaginations. R&R Thanks A LOT!**_


End file.
